kim_petrasfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Want It At All
"I Don't Want It At All" is the debut single from German singer Kim Petras. It was released on October 30th, 2017 along with its music video. Background The song was inspired after a meeting that went very well for Kim. "... My manager took me out to Sephora and was like, “Buy whatever you want,” and I was like “Yeah, jackpot.” And then I bought whatever I wanted and once we were at checkout, he got really tense and was like “Oh my God, it’s a lot.” The cashier was like, “Just close your eyes and swipe it, sweetie.” That inspired the song. Like, I just wrote it down. I was like, “This is the sickest lyric ever.” The next day we went into the studio and we started some stuff with “Close your eyes and swipe it.” And I was in the studio with my homie Loren, who’s awesome. He’s a great writer. It was super easy." – Kim said in an interview for Genius.https://genius.com/Kim-petras-i-dont-want-it-at-all-lyrics On Genius, Kim also talked about how the song came together: "We started with the track. I was really into really funky 80’s vibes at the moment. I was listening to a lot of ABC and just a lot of funk records from the ‘80s, and we just came up with a riff. Then we wrote that chorus and finished the melodies. We were just like, “Okay, let’s go all in and just make it a total sugar-baby anthem.” That’s what we ended up doing. We were just like, “The brattiest lines ever are like the lines we need to find." The music video for the song is inspired by the “Princess and the Pea” story and features Petras with several shopping bags walking down the street and a cameo from Paris Hilton. Theme The song is about craving material things and being unashamed to admit it. "It’s just a sugar-baby anthem. It’s very tongue-and-cheek. It’s heavily inspired by “Material Girl,” and just all the great songs about bratty girls getting whatever the hell they want. It’s a fantasy song about like if my bratty side came out and had a ball. That would be the song. If I had my own movie, that would be the theme of the movie, and it would be called, I Want It All. And there’d be a lot of designer shit." – Kim said in an interview for Genius. Video I Don't Want It At All - Kim Petras (Official Music Video) Lyrics Kim talked about the meaning of the lyrics on the Verified series for Genius. It can be seen here. Gallery Behind The Scenes G3j2lCv81qg.jpg Mo 4CaOGKj4.jpg I8IJAeEIxko.jpg GIugIZHVIng.jpg Pl6HLaOAmK0.jpg Kmv74XA9OX0.jpg Stills 4lwvxU hBj0.jpg -04REG87e4I.jpg UIS mQI-J3A.jpg L0SOXGtOd7Y.jpg EDP2vZ6vesw.jpg Trivia * Kim is portraying a character in the song, living the life she wanted to live. * Paris Hilton offered herself to appear in the music video, because she really loved the song. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2017 Category:Stand-Alone Singles Category:Music Videos Category:Era 1 Category:Kim Petras Category:Aaron Joseph Category:Cirkut Category:Lil Aaron Category:Dr. Luke